


Patience

by newt_scamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Spoilers, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AMAZING RESPONSE TO ACCEPTANCE. IT HAS BEEN INCREDIBLE. This is another little thing. Keep enjoying my friends. Stay inspired.





	

He couldn't believe it. His own wand, made by Ollivander. The wand had chosen him even. That was proof, undeniable proof that he was a wizard. Credence Barebone was a wizard. He had a wand now. 

It was made out of birch wood, with a Phoenix feather core. Newt said it was pretty. It was a bit longer than Newt's, more rigid and the end was slanted round where Credence's was just slightly slanted. He liked all those parts, to be sure, but his favorite was the red string tied around the base. He could rub his fingers over the string and it would ground him.

Newt looked up from his newspaper, smiling as Credence polished the wand for the tenth time since they'd arrived home. He was so careful, so precise. He was gentle and quiet and Newt was so glad he'd found him. "Credence." He said softly, wary of frightening him. 

Credence froze, looking up from the wand. "Yes? Is it bothering you?" 

"No, no. Not at all. Are you pleased with it?" He asked, though he knew the answer. 

Credence nodded quickly. "Yes! Thank you, it's wonderful." 

Newt smiled and leaned over to turn the oil lamp down and then off. He went over to Credence who had curled in on himself in the darkness. "Credence, just relax. I want you to watch me, okay?" 

Credence nodded, leaning against Newt as he took up his wand. He watched as Newt held it up. "Lumos." The room was suddenly alight, a little burst of light exuding from Newt's wand. Credence watched, his chest tightening. 

"That's amazing." The boy whispered. 

Newt smiled and set his wand down, the light still shining. "You try." 

Credence shook his head. "No, no. I'll mess it up." He insisted, his hands shaking. 

"No, you won't." Newt promised. "You're a very bright boy and you're more than capable of this spell." He adjusted the wand in Credence's hand. "Just relax." He whispered. 

Credence blinked a few times. "Can I sit with you?" He asked. 

Newt smiled and moved his legs apart. "Course you can." 

Credence moved between his legs and leaned back against him. He held the wand the way Newt had showed him and held it up. "Lumos." He whispered. 

For a moment, the spell seemed to have worked. A little ball of light flowed from the tip of his new wand and there was something in him rising and bubbling to the surface. And then, it broke. All the oil lamps shone with light, the windows were full of artificial light and his wand was shaking. He yelped, dropping the wand and cowering against him. "I'm sorry!" He cried. 

Newt calmly set about extinguishing the lamps and casting the charm to remove the artificial light. Then he lit one of the lamps and turned to Credence. He rubbed his back and rocked him some, muttering sweet nothings and doing his best to calm him down. "It's all right, Credence. It's more than all right. You did so well." 

Credence shook his head. "No, no. I ruined it. I did it wrong." He sobbed. 

 

"You didn't do it wrong. You're very powerful. I think that having repressed your ability so long made it desperate for any chance to break free. We just need to work on it." Newt explained, rubbing his back as Credence cried against his neck. 

Credence sat up some. "Work on it?" He asked. 

"We will. We'll practice. Maybe work on some non verbal incantations. I've never been particularly skilled but I think, with your enhanced power, it may be useful for you to try channeling that into making the non verbal spells as powerful as verbal ones." He continued. 

Credence nodded. "Graves could do those. He showed me. The part where you can disappear in one place- don't tell me." He insisted sharply. "I can do it." He thought for a moment and it filled Newt with joy to see him to focused, so content in his position that he was confident in his ability to answer the question. "Apparition?" He said. 

"Absolutely right." Newt smiled. 

Credence smiled too. "Yes. Graves, he used to Apparate me back to his apartment. Is that nonverbal?" He asked. 

Newt gave a noncommittal head nod. "More or less. There's not an incantation but it does require an immense amount of focus and concentration, as well as intent." 

"You can do it too." Credence said. "When I- when I was an Obscurial you- you were following me through New York. You were trying to talk to me but I couldn't listen." He remembered, curling up next to him again. He held his shirt, glancing up at him. "I'm sorry." 

"It's all right. That was a very tumultuous time in your life." He nodded. "I understand completely." 

"Tell me more about magic. Non verbal incantations." He said as much without a single stutter and couldn't help but to look up at Newt with a triumphant grin. 

"Mmh. Well, I read that Americans use non verbal incantations to reduce the likelihood of their being found out by Muggles." 

"I like that word better than No Maj." Credence quietly admitted. 

Newt grinned. "Me too. It's loads better," he nodded. "But uh. Yeah. Non verbal spells and uh, from what I could tell there's only one wizards school in all of the continental US." He hummed. "I think that's mad." 

"Mad? Why?" Credence asked. 

"I just think that there might be too many vastly difference social groups for all the wizards and witches to have been thrown together. The war between the states only ended about sixty years ago." Newt shrugged. "I feel like there should've been regional schools, so they could keep their kids close and not put their children in an environment that would endanger them, based on their parents' view." 

Credence nodded. "Yes, I think I agree with that." 

Newt smiled. "I'm glad."

"C-Can I try the spell again? Without my wand?" He asked. 

"Absolutely." Newt nodded. "Just focus on your intent." 

Credence sat up. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and focused. Lumos, he thought. He knew, even before he opened his eyes that it had worked. He was right. Directly in front of him there was a little ball of light. He looked proudly to Newt, who grinned just as broadly. "Incredible." He smiled. "Can you extinguish it?" He asked. 

Credence bit his lip. He concentrated. Nox. It didn't work at first. Only when he relaxed, focused and imagined the light going out did he know for certain that the light was extinguished. He wiggled in Newt's lap, clearly pleased. 

"You did a wonderful job." Newt smiled. "Would you like to practice more?" 

Credence nodded. "Yes. Please, sir." 

Newt smiled. "You don't have to call me sir, Credence." 

He blushed. "Right. Newt. I want to know everything." 

Newt nodded. "You will."

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AMAZING RESPONSE TO ACCEPTANCE. IT HAS BEEN INCREDIBLE. 
> 
> This is another little thing. Keep enjoying my friends. Stay inspired.


End file.
